omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude Triello
Character Synopsis The acting medical officer on board the Sunrider. Her medical credentials seem questionable at best, but seeing how the Sunrider had to leave port without a doctor, she’s the best the Sunrider has. Having been brought aboard under questionable circumstances, the phrase "beggars can't be choosers" might ring true here - though it doesn't mean one shouldn't necessarily look a gift-horse in the mouth. She arguably has a few screws loose in her head, being prone to forgetting things and generally very clumsy and lazy. Character Statistics Tier: High 2-A Verse: Sunrider Name: Claude Triello, "Wanderer", "God" Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years Classification: Human, Time Lord, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality, Regeneration, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Duplication, Invisibility, Time Travel, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (Transcends both Space and Time across the Infinite Multiverse in a realm beyond Causality, Can initate a Multiversal Collapse which will cause the very Multiverse including her own realm to cease in existence) Speed: Immeasurable '(Resides in a realm beyond Space-Time beyond an Infinite Number of infinite realities, Can freely move through Time (I.E Past, Present and Future) as a singular entity) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Can initate a Multiversal Collapse which will erase the entirety of The Multiverse and all infinite Realities) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ (Can survive after a collapse of the multiverse) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Very high. She has a big experience and excellent combat skills. Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: Bianca - Ryder, ie a small aerial vehicle, allows you to travel in the space. Equipped with a variety of weapons. *'Kinetic weapons' - Shoots bullets with a very big speed. The speed of the bullet is such that for a few moments he flies thousands of kilometers (speed of bullets is 1.5 of speed of light), and the energy is so high that it is enough for the destruction of heavy warships with one hit. Even shields which are able to withstand the destruction of the city-level attacks (at least) are useless against him. *'Gravity gun' - A device that allows you to manipulate gravity. It can pull and push objects. It may affect even on heavy flagship spaceships. *'Lasers' - Bianca is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Lord - Received in the one of timelines access to the time management device Claude gained a godlike power and became the Time Lord. *'Time Manipulation' - Is able to control the time in any form. **'Time traveling' - Can move back and forth along the timeline. She can also move other objects. If desired, she is able to move huge space fleet in time (and it's probably not the limit). **'Changing the time of objects' - Is able to make targeted objects older or younger. **'Slowing down time' - Can slow the passage of time (for the Time Lord it will go as usual, but for everyone else in the universe N times slower, where N - any number). **'Rewind time' - Can completely roll back the events in the universe. **'Time stop' - Can completely stop the time in the universe to everyone except herself. **'Temporal clones' - By using a time travel can create an infinite number of copies of itself. *'Teleportation' - Is able to move herself and other objects in space. The distance is not limited. She can teleport even the huge space fleet can move (and it's probably not the limit). *'Teleportation between timelines' - Is able to move herself and others between parallel universes. She can teleport even the huge space fleet can move (and it's probably not the limit). *'Regeneration' - Can recreate her completely destroyed body is literally from the air. She can re-create it at any point in space and time, in any universe. *'Acausality' - Her true essence resides in a place that is beyond time and space of the multiverse. Thus, after the destruction of the material body, she can easily restore it because her true essence remains intact. *'Pocket dimension' - Created her own dimension outside of the multiverse. Since this dimension is outside the multiverse, a collapse of all timelines will not hurt her. *'Connection with mindstream' - Thanks to connection with a mindstream can communicate with other creatures connected to that place (and even with the minds of dead creatures). She may also receive information from any timeline, so she can know all future events. *'Causality manipulation' - Is able to change the history of the whole timeline (the whole universe). *'Reality warping' - Can easily recreate the universe. And, it's probably not the limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sunrider Category:Light Novel Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Doctors Category:Time Traveler Category:Telepaths Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Pilots Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2